Chapter 014
Strategy is the fourteenth chapter of the Freezing series, third chapter of Volume 3 and the final chapter of the Rana Introductory Arc. Synopsis The battle between Rana Linchen and Ganessa Roland continues without a result but it seemed that Rana could have won the battle with one last attack. Later, Arthur Crypton drills Kazuya Aoi on his relationship with Satellizer L. Bridget, telling him of Satellizer's violent incident at East Genetics that forced her transfer to West Genetics and is also the reason why Satellizer didn't have a Limiter until Kazuya approached her. Their conversation is interrupted by Rana, who tries to seduce Kazuya in the middle f the cafeteria. Satellizer pulls Kazuya away to the rooftop and while she does so Attia Simmons shares Satellizer's scandalous past with Rana. Summary Rana Linchen and Ganessa Roland continue their sparring match. Ganessa attacked Rana with an all-around assault with her Chains of Binding, but they missed their marks when Rana tucked herself to protect her vital points. Ganessa falls back as Rana pushes forward with incredible speed. Ganessa tries to protect herself with her bladed chains, but Rana dives into one of Ganessa's attacks and punches her weapon. Rana then gets in close, believing the best time to counter attack is when one's opponent has dealt their strongest attack. Rana begins charging an attack, but the instructor declares that the three minutes have expired, ending the duel. Rana is lauded by her classmates for her abilities. Satellizer L. Bridget and two juniors have watched the battle closely. Arthur Crypton and Kazuya Aoi have lunch and Arthur is curious about his relationship with Satellizer. He explains that Satellizer is dubbed the "Untouchable Queen" because she refused to allow anyone to be her Limiter. Arthur explains the story begins two years ago when Satellizer was a second-year at East Genetics, the sister Genetics Academy of the West. Also at East Genetics was a Limiter, Levon Brooks, who was believed to live as a talented Limiter. All of the girls wanted him, but he wanted Satellizer. However, Satellizer beat Levon into the ground, even deploying her Volt Weapon against him. Ever since, not a single Limiter until Kazuya has approached her. Kazuya wonders why Satellizer would do such a thing, which Arthur cannot answer. Satellizer was then put on probation for one year before transferring to West Genetics. Upon enrollment, a second Limiter who accidentally touched her was beaten and some other Pandora who touched her were also beaten. When Kazuya asks why Satellizer has not been expelled, Arthur explains of the organization above Genetics, known as the Chevalier, which is largely led by Satellizer's family's corporation, which also makes Satellizer a daughter of nobles and Kazuya a little insecure. Rana has come to eat lunch and she approaches Kazuya and Arthur. Arthur takes his leave to see Ganessa, leaving Rana alone with Kazuya. Rana quickly becomes friendly with Kazuya, making him a little uncomfortable when she asks him to drop the honorific's. Satellizer comes for Kazuya. She is nerved by Rana's closeness with Kazuya, leading to a tense moment between the two girls. Satellizer orders Kazuya to the roof and he quickly follows. Rana is then greeted by Attia Simmons, who leads Rana to believe that Satellizer is taking advantage. At the roof, Satellizer wishes Kazuya to call her "Stella" without any honorific's, since they will be partners. Coming from the cafeteria, Rana thinks about what Attia told her, about Kazuya's abilities and Satellizer's refusal to perform a Baptism. She believes Satellizer's "Tears of Kunlun" to be evil. At night, Rana enters Satellizer room and greets her once she steps out of the shower. Continuity Satellizer's emotional state during the Levon Brooks incident and the aftermath is further explored in later chapters. The incident is a culmination of her haphephobia (fear of being touched) and the reason for it. In addition, another important character involved in the attack and was emotionally scarred after an intense battle with Satellizer. Event Notes *Rana Linchen vs. Ganessa Roland concludes without a decisive victor. *The Levon Brooks incident is explained. *Brief introduction of the Chevalier and the L. Bridget corporation. *The juniors resume their attack on Satellizer L. Bridget and Attia Simmons manipulates Rana Linchen to fight her. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters